Update:More RS2 Quests + Fixes
Today we have made many more changes and additions to Runescape 2. We have added the following quests Treevillage Scorpion Catcher Digsite Sheep Herder We have added the rest of the wilderness including the mage arena and the wilderness agility course. You can now craft cosmic runes, nature runes and chaos runes. If you can find the rare talismans to do so. We added some fun new features to the Seers Village party hall. We have sped up the following aspects of game play Eating food Drinking potions Death animations We shrunk the chat font so you can see more text at once. Made 'attack' a left-click option for weaker npcs and a right-click option for stronger npcs Made the chat messages above the players heads automatically try to avoid overlapping each other Added bank notes (see today's other news post) We have fixed the following bugs: Fixed: If you dropped your fishing equipment your fishing animation would continue anyway Fixed: When putting dwarf weed into a vial you were told you were adding Tarromin Fixed: You could walk on the water near the observatory Fixed: You couldn't open the chests in Ardougne castle Fixed: The circle of stone in monks friend didn't show up in low detail mode Fixed: The crafting xp quest reward for murder mystery was too high Fixed: There were some none stackable coins in Varrock bank vault Fixed: Once players had completed the grand tree quest they couldn't access the area under the tree Fixed: You could get a negative weight bonus from boots of lightness without wearing them Fixed: Various quest items were tradeable when they weren't meant to be Fixed: Finishing the watch tower quest didn't work properly Fixed: You could only fish when you were right next to the fishing spot Fixed: The roof of the north Ardougne bank didn't line up correctly FIxed: The unholy symbol of Zamorak didn't have any stats bonuses Fixed: The Ardougne teleport used up 3 water runes instead of 2 Fixed: You could walk in mid air by going up a ladder from the wrong side in Ardougne windmill Fixed: The doors under the waterfall were called waterfall_ledge_door_right and waterfall_ledge_door_left Fixed: The climbing shortcut out of Yanille didn't work properly Fixed: Cannons and cannonballs were untradeable Fixed: The agility areas were not giving enough xp Fixed: The make over mage caused you to lose your beard when changing your skin colour Fixed: There was a copy of brother Cedric wandering the Khazard battlefield Fixed: It was possible to attack fishing spots with magic Fixed: Your character would only attempt to get rune essence once, but would continue the mining animation anyway Fixed: If you put a cat on a table it would appear as just a head Fixed: Teleporting to the rune essence from the magic guild took you back to the wizards tower Fixed: You could not get out the southwest entrance of Ardougne Zoo Fixed: Fishing/mining animation clipping problems Fixed: Routefinding around end of bridges Fixed: Bug with bank screen contents overflowing over the edge of the interface Fixed: Bug with players sometimes going invisible after a reconnect Fixed: Several bugs which stopped some scenary animations working properly Fixed: Tower guards dropped big bones Fixed: Monks friend quest did not go green when completed Fixed: You could get 200 worms at once when pickpocketing gnomes Fixed: With many agility pipes, you were told were already being used whenever you tried to go through them. Fixed: Your character would only attempt to get shark or lobster once, but would continue the fishing animation anyway